


Join the Club

by SeaSpectre160



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Superhero Fight Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: The Legends get invited to meet an alien and have some fun.





	1. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tribute to the Superhero Fight Club shorts. I highly recommend watching them - they're both on YouTube.
> 
> EDIT 2017/03/26: Link to the first vid [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZRYUeAqBWA).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Arrow, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, or the Superhero Fight Club videos.

Ray was beaming as he hung up his cell phone. He’d already been glad about Rip landing them in 2016 for some well-deserved shore leave, but now he was _really_ excited about it. “Hey, guys!” he declared, practically bounding into the galley where many of his teammates were getting breakfast, “Oliver just called with the most awesome news!”

“You won the lottery and are moving away?” Mick guessed sarcastically (and maybe a bit hopefully), “And giving us half your winnings?”

Ray shook his head, letting Mick’s remark slide off him. “Nope! Okay, where do I start…? Oh! Right! Rory, Stein, do you guys remember the awesome fight club thing last year?”

“Fight club?” Jax asked in confusion. Sara also perked up in interest.

“A bunch of heroes and their assorted enemies getting together to blow off steam in cage matches,” Mick explained, “Snart and I actually _got invited_ to kick hero ass by the heroes themselves. And then got to walk away free and clear. It _was_ awesome.”

“It started as a training-slash-bonding exercise between the Star City heroes,” Stein continued, “But apparently Malcolm Merlyn showed up one day, and it got a little… out of hand, and then spiraled from there.”

“Admit it, Silvertop, you were enjoying yourself.” Mick leaned in towards the others conspiratorially. “The Professor likes violence more than he lets on.” Then he paused in thought for a moment. “Hang on. I don’t remember seeing _you_ there, Haircut.”

Ray scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I… may have missed the last one you and Snart went to, which was supposed to be my first. See, I had a hard time finding the place; I didn’t know you could access it through the public elevator, and by the time I arrived, all the fun was over.”

Stein stared at him in mild disbelief. “Didn’t you _own_ the building back then?”

“W-well, I… Yes. B-but that’s not the point! The point is, they’re holding another one tonight, and there’s a special new guest. See, according to Oliver, Barry accidentally ran into another dimension, which we’re calling Earth-4 for now, a while back, and met one of their local superheroes, an actual alien from another planet! Anyway, she and another alien buddy came here for a visit, and Oliver and Barry are planning to ‘kidnap’ her and bring her into the club. But since she has super-strength and invulnerability and a bunch of other powers, we’re going to have to… up our game. So does anyone else want to join?”

“I’m in,” Sara immediately volunteered, which was no surprise, “Sounds like fun.”

“Me, too,” Jax added, “I mean, I kinda have to, if Gray wants to play again.”

“You assume I would want to participate?” Stein asked.

“Are you saying you don’t?”

Stein shrugged. “Oh, I am most certainly participating. But you should know better than to make assumptions, Jefferson.”

“It’s not an assumption. Psychic link, remember? I picked up on your excitement the second Ray said there was another fight tonight.”

“So who’s in on the criminal side?” Mick asked Ray, interrupting the brewing argument.

Ray scratched his head. “Uh… Oliver said they would be running things a bit differently this time. It’s not going to be cage matches, but everyone working together against this simulator created by Cisco and Felicity and a PalmerTech employee in the know. So the villains aren’t invited this time. But since you’re one of us now, Mick, you’re still totally welcome!”

Mick grunted and ambled toward the exit. “I doubt your hero buddies would agree with you there. I’ll pass this time.”

“Really?” Jax called as he rounded the corner, “You’re gonna pass up the chance to meet an actual alien?!” When he got no response from the arsonist, he shrugged. “His loss, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a two-shot, but I can't tell you when Chapter 2 will be up. I've also got a short-ish Halloween fic in the works - hopefully I'll be able to finish it in time to actually post it on Halloween.
> 
> Yes, Stein most certainly enjoyed the Fight Club violence, as anyone who's seen the first video will know.
> 
> How could Ray have not managed to find the entrance to the first Fight Club when it was obviously in a PalmerTech building, which he owned at the time?!
> 
> Lastly, it would make sense if the whole 'heroes inviting villains to their fight club' thing started with one villain inviting himself, with Malcolm as the most likely suspect.


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second half! See what happens in the aftermath of Fight Club 2.0.
> 
> Thanks to Lariel Romeniel who told me that Dominic Purcell apparently said Mick would hit on Supergirl, and encouraged me to take that and run with it. I most certainly did!
> 
> Just to air my opinion on 'Abominations', it's definitely one of my favourite episodes now, which surprises me, because my dislike of zombies rivals Stein's. But Jax burning down the slave plantation and Sara getting the Union Camp's respect despite being a woman in the 1800s was great.
> 
> EDIT 2017/03/26: Link to the second video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7SnhM6H900).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow, Arrow, the Flash, or Supergirl. Or the Superhero Fight Club shorts.

“Damn, that was brutal,” Jax complained.

“I think my bruises have bruises,” Barry agreed.

“What are you guys talking about?” Kara asked cheerfully, “That was so much fun! Where on Earth did you get a telepathic gorilla?”

“Earth-2,” Cisco replied, “And you would not _believe_ how much work that was.”

“It _was_ fun,” Sara agreed wearily, “Up until _someone_ said the B-word.”

“How was I supposed to know Grodd hated bananas?” Ray defended himself.

“Because I’ve told you that story before,” Cisco shot back.

“Please, let’s not fight over this,” Stein requested, “We did defeat Grodd in the end, although I now understand why Barry insisted on giving us those earplugs beforehand. Ah, here we are.” The group had finally reached the empty lot where Rip had parked the Waverider.

“Uh… is this the right place?” Kara asked, “Where’s your time ship?”

As if Gideon was listening and waiting for a cue (you never knew with that AI), the Waverider’s camouflage disengaged, displaying the ship in all its glory. Gasps of surprise and awe came from nearly everyone who hadn’t seen it before (the holdouts being J’onn and Oliver, who just did better at restraining their reactions).

“Holy frak!” Cisco fairly yelled, “How the- You’ve gotta let me check out the inside of this thing!”

“Well, we didn’t bring you all the way out here for nothing,” Ray pointed out, “C’mon in!” He led the way on board the ship, happily taking up the role of tour guide.

* * *

“And here we have the galley,” he said several minutes later, leading the group into the room in question, where Mick was lounging with a half-eaten sandwich in front of him, a beer in hand, and his feet propped up on the back of another chair. “Hey, Mick! You missed a ton of fun!”

“If you call getting tazed and then beat up by a giant, telepathic gorilla ‘fun’,” Jax snarked as he grabbed a soda.

Mick grunted. “Guess I made a good call, deciding not to go.”

“Wait, you invited _him_?” Diggle asked incredulously.

“Who is he?” Kara asked, interrupting Ray’s sputtered defense.

“Mick Rory,” answered a distorted voice. Everyone looked over and saw that it was Barry, whose face was suddenly now a blur. “He’s currently wanted for various counts of arson, murder, robbery, assault, the list goes on.”

Kara whipped back around to stare at the other Legends in disbelief. “And you let him on your time machine?!”

“I’m sitting right here, you know,” Mick interrupted, “And I already know who you are, Allen, so you can stop that… blurry thing.”

“Mick is a part of our team,” Ray argued as Barry’s face went back to normal.

“And anyone who has a problem with that has to deal with us,” Sara added, a threatening note in her tone.

Jax nodded and made an agreeing noise through his mouthful of soda.

“Yes, please, let’s all get along, shall we?” Stein chimed in.

Kara frowned, and so did most of the non-Legends, but nodded her head in agreement.

“Relax, hot stuff,” Mick said winking at her, “you’ll warm up to me soon enough.”

“Did he just make two heat-related puns in the same sentence?” Felicity murmured.

“You _do_ realize she can snap you in half, right?” Sara asked, though a wicked smirk was playing on her face.

Mick’s eyebrows rose. “Wait. _She’s_ the alien?” At everyone’s nods she looked over at Ray. “You never said anything about her being hot, Haircut.”

“I hadn’t seen her before,” Ray defended, “Not that her looks are the only reason to want to meet her; you should’ve seen her in action today!”

“Damn. Well, maybe she can arrest me sometime. I wouldn’t mind handcuffs if she was the one putting them on me.” Insert waggling eyebrows here.

“How about we show our guests the bridge next?” Stein interrupted before this could go much further.

“I’m down with that,” Cisco immediately agreed, looking rather weirded out.

Most of the group turned and filed out, though a bewildered Kara had to be gently nudged to get her going. “Was he seriously hitting on me?!” she hissed to Barry as she left.

“Hunter’s gonna have a conniption when he finds out you brought so many people on board without his say-so,” Mick called after them. He paused in thought for a second. Then he took another pull from his beer, set his feet down, and picked up his sandwich. “That should be fun to watch.” He followed them out in hopes of getting some free entertainment.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the comment Purcell made was apparently at Stan Lee's Comikaze, the LA Comic-Con that was actually still going on when I posted Chapter 1. I hadn't heard of it, but now I'm wishing I could've gone. Arrowverse actors appearing as guests included Charlotte Ross (Donna Smoak), Shantel Vansanten (Patty Spivot), Danielle Panabaker (Caitlin Snow), Teddy Sears ("Jay Garrick"/Hunter Zolomon/Zoom), Candice Patton (Iris West), Lance Henrikson (Obsidian in this week's LoT episode), and obviously Dominic Purcell (Mick Rory). I also wouldn't have minded meeting Austin St. John, Karan Ashley, David Yost, Walter Jones, Cerina Vincent (Power Rangers was a major part of my childhood, okay?), Gonzalo Menendez, Tara Strong, or Greg Cipes.
> 
> How DID they get Grodd back on Earth-1? And all the way to Star City?


End file.
